


I wanna be the very best (at first dates)

by mononoaware (Amelia_Young)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad First Dates, Crack, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Long, M/M, Oneshot, and flustered, but - Freeform, hinata is his usual ball of sunshine, nervous boys being nervous, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Young/pseuds/mononoaware
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata go on a series of dates, but it gets progressively worse (kinda).Based on a tiktok by @animeefairy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I wanna be the very best (at first dates)

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot for the life of me find the actual tiktok that this is based on but if anyone does please let me know so I can link it! Anyway, please enjoy our boys trying their best.

They had finally confessed to each other (well more like Hinata yelling it out after Kageyama offered to toss to him, and Kageyama stuttering out a reply that he had felt the same for a long time). 

And after an intense game of rock papers scissors (23/25), it was decided that Hinata would plan their first date. He didn’t think it was very fair since he was the first to confess. But Kageyama refused to keep going with their game. So he had to graciously (he drank the rest of Kageyama’s milk and threw the carton at his head) accept this defeat. Although there had been a fist fight of sorts of who was the one to plan the date, Hinata was actually really excited. Unlike his impulsive confession, Hinata wanted to win and plan the best first date that Kageyama would go on in his entire life. And while Hinata was never the studious type, he knew that this would be a time he had to do some research. 

Hinata was someone who learned through observing, however after being shot down by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were going on a date (“Gomen Tsukki I just wanted to help Hinata see what dates are like”), watching Kenma play his Nintendo DS while Kuroo studied for something (Hinata wasn’t paying attention and ended up playing against Kenma, so he wasn’t sure if that was a date he witnessed or if he was just hanging out with his friends), and Yachi blushing but refusing to go out on a practice date (“I-I think Kageyama-kun would like his first date with you.”), he had to settle on a more traditional way of research. 

The next week was spent with Hinata immersed in watching K-Dramas, reading shoujo mangas and scrolling the internet for first date ideas. He spoke through his idea with Bokuto-san who agreed that it was a perfect first date (which could be made more perfect if Hinata added at least a dozen more roses and a bunch of fairy lights). Akaashi-san had added that whatever Hinata did if it was sincere it would be great.

When Saturday came around, Hinata was ready to romance the heck out of Kageyama. He had told Kageyama to meet him at the school because it was a good half-way point. He had planned to bike himself and Kageyama to the train station so they could make their way to a really nice but still affordable cafe that Hinata had spent hours finding and getting the directions together on.

So there he was. His bike leant against the wall, him leaning against the bike, trying not to bounce out of his clean shoes from the excited (nervous) energy that he had. He double checked his new shirt was tucked in and tried not to touch his styled hair (a combined effort with his mum to tame his orange unruly mop) to avoid messing it up. He checked his phone for the time. He was 30minutes early, and was about to be very pleased about being the first one to their date when he saw an unexpected text from Kageyama.

_I’m here._

Hinata looked around to double check, and messaged back. _Me too. I can’t see you._

_At the gym._

Hinata’s face scrunched in confusion as he picked up his bike and made his way to the gym. His confusion increased when he could hear the familiar delicious noise of volleyballs hitting the floor. He slid open the door to find his date practicing his serves.

On hearing the gym door open, Kageyama turned to greet his long-time, now mutual crush and promptly dropped the ball he was holding. He quickly leaned down to pick it up, hoping that he could somehow hide the flush that appeared on his cheeks. 

Hinata let out a loud whine which startled Kageyama causing him to drop the ball again, which was a bit of a blessing as the black-haired boy didn’t think he could look at the personification of sunshine stood by the door right now. Kageyama had seen Hinata in casual clothes before, but he hadn’t seen this shirt that fit him so well. And he’s certain that he’s never seen Hinata’s hair like that either. And it didn’t help that his amber-brown eyes looked extra sparkly today.

Kageyama wasn’t good with change in general. But the way that Hinata looked right now made Kageyama unsure that he could say Hinata’s name without stuttering. So he didn’t say anything.

“Kageyama,” Hinata said again, dragging out his name. “What are you doing? What are you wearing?!”

Kageyama looked down at his athletic gear and the volleyball in his hands as a self-explanatory answer.

“Why would you wear that to our first date?” Hinata asked, going to tug his hair in frustration - stopping just before his fingers brushed his styled locks.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he retorted.

“Because,” the short boy spluttered “it’s- it’s a _date_ Kageyama. You’re meant to wear nice clothes, and go eat nice food, and maybe watch a nice film and buy each other nice matching phone chains and then you end the date with a nice - a nice-” Hinata abruptly stopped talking. Not quite yet being able to push the word _kiss_ out of his suddenly dry mouth.

Not that that mattered, because Kageyama looked furious. Hinata felt his instinct kick in as he jumped back. But Kageyama wasn’t paying attention to him. He was glaring down at his feet for sometime before Hinata softly called his name. The black-haired boy’s head snapped up. “Sorry,” he muttered, “I-I didn’t realise. You said the school - so I just thought…”

Hinata had only seen Kageyama look this way a handful of times, and he didn’t like how it made him feel. So he smiled brightly, in the infectious way that he does, already forgetting the details of the date he had planned. 

“Don’t worry about it!” he said with a step to the boy he’s pretty sure he’s in love with. Because really, who else except Kageyama would do something like this - it’s actually pretty amazing thinking about. “Just make sure you throw lots of tosses to me!”

***

After their first date, they didn’t really speak about going on dates. It became more of an unspoken agreement that they would spend more time together. It was the summer before their final year, so every interaction they had with each other and with their friends held a bittersweet air which they would address during one of the last warm summer evenings of their break. But before then, Kageyama and Hinata spent as much time as they could together. 

They blissfully got meat buns together, played and watched volleyball games almost everyday - regularly inviting their current teammates as well as their former ones. The ones with their senpai always ended up being more bitter than sweet. They were a reminder that when they returned to school that they would be the last members of the team that got Karasuno to nationals after so many years.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said after one of these games, while they were walking to get drinks, just the two of them.

Hinata tilted his head to his favourite setter (well maybe tied with Kenma). “Yes,” he answered, recognising a softness in Kageyama’s voice but not yet having enough experience with it to name it.

“I like spending time with the others. But-” his lips turned into a frown as he struggled to articulate what he wanted to say. 

“But…?” Hinata teased out of him.

“But,” he mumbled almost angrily, “I like spending time with you more.”

Hinata wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He was still learning how to take compliments from Kageyama, in the same way that Kageyama was getting used to saying nice things to Hinata In their ever-changing relationship, this was another dynamic they were navigating carefully.

“I like spending time with you too!” Hinata replied brightly.

Kageyama shook his head slightly as though Hinata didn’t respond the way he wanted, but didn’t expand further. But that didn’t stop Hinata pondering this after they went their separate ways. The curious, considerate redhead messaged one of his wisest senpai about the interaction asking him what it meant.

Sugawara hadn’t expected his phone to flash up with one of his favourite kouhai asking for relationship advice. As he stroked the dark hair of his sleeping boyfriend, he typed back with a soft smile _he wants to spend more time with JUST you. Go on a date with him!_

And with that Hinata knew what he was going to do to be the best boyfriend that Kageyama has ever had.

_Kageyammmaaaaaa. Meet me at school on Saturday morning!_

_For what?_

_It’s a surprise!!_

_Stupid, I need more than that._

Hinata bit his lip. He wanted it to be a proper surprise because he knows that surprises are really romantic. _Think first date. That’s all I’m going to say!_

That Saturday morning Hinata was ready. He was set up in the gym, wearing his kit and ready to have the best surprise volleyball date with Kageyama. His phone buzzed with a text from Kageyama _Where are you?_

_At school, in the gym._

_In the gym?_

Hinata went to type out his reply excitedly, no longer being able to hold it in _Yes! For our surprise volleyball date. Just like our first da_

He never finished typing his message, as the gym door slid open violently and an out of breath Kageyama stood at the entrance. A breathless, _dressed in a suit and a tie that brought out the blue in his eyes_ , Kageyama. A breathless, in a suit, _with his hair sleeked back_ , Kageyama. _A_ _very attractive_ Kageyama in summary.

Hinata gripped the phone in his hands very tightly, because otherwise it would have dropped out of his hands. “Kag-Kageyama what are you wearing?” This was becoming a question he didn’t think he’d be asking this much at this point of their relationship.

Kageyama let out an exasperated sigh and thrust a frustrated hair into his hand, which Hinata feared would ruin his nice hair but instead it made it look better. _How was that even fair_? he thought enviously.

“For our date,” the overdressed boy stated as if it was the most obvious thing. “Why are you playing volleyball, don’t we need to get going?”

Hinata blinked at him realising that the K-dramas and shoujo manga had warned him of this. _Miscommunication._ “Er Kageyama,” the best (worst) date planner said, “this is the date. We were going to play volleyball like we did on our first date.”

Kageyama looked like he was going to murder someone. “I got it wrong again,” he growled. He had dropped his hands down to his sides, and was looking down at them as if it was their fault for putting him in a suit. 

“That’s okay!” Hinata said, truly meaning it. After all he got to see Kageyama looking like this, and he was feeling flattered that this boy had put in so much effort for _him_. Kageyama who really only tries when it's something to do with volleyball.

It was why the two of them worked so well together. They both loved volleyball so much. They knew it was their reason for being. They wanted to reach heights that have never been achieved, and they found someone else who just understood that without thinking it was weird. They never tired of trying to perfect each thing they did in this sport. Finding joy with each spike, serve and receive.

So this Kageyama - a Kageyama that tried for Hinata- was so new to Hinata that he didn’t really care how the rest of the date went. 

“You look really handsome Kageyama!” he continued, forgetting for a moment that this was the boy that he spent so much time fighting, teasing and competing with. Instead, he had the same voice he often used to compliment others (and only a few times with Kageyama). It was his very sincere, open and honest way which made people blush (which Kageyama was now doing) or instantly like the little ball of brightness. “You look so good! Is it fair that you’re so good at volleyball but also look so good in a suit?! And who did your hair? Was it your sister? I had to have help with mine last time. And I didn’t know you could tie a tie - it looks so mature. You look really mature.”

Hinata would have probably continued to ramble. But Kageyama was staring at him like it was the first time they did their quick successfully in first year. 

“What,” he said defensively, pulling self-consciously at his shorts, suddenly realising what he was saying “I can compliment you - you’re my, i mean, we like each other. I’m allowed to.” He nodded at the end of this sentence as if to reassure himself. 

“How do you-” Kageyama cut himself off with a swallow Hinata tried to not track the movement. “How do you just say what you feel?”

“I don’t understand the question,” the boy who always wore his emotions on his sleeve replied slowly, still slightly reeling from Kageyama’s sudden appearance. 

“How can you just tell me those things, and know what to say?” Kageyama tried to clarify.

“I just have those thoughts in my heads,” Hinata said with a casual shrug, “And then I say them.”

Kageyama scoffed. “Explains why you have no filter.”

“Hey!” Hinata went to argue. But the way that Kageyama smiled made him pause. He was looking at Hinata fondly and Hinata had to look away. It wasn’t the first time Kageyama had looked at him like that. He _liked_ when Kageyama had this expression. But Kageyama looking at him like that, in that suit, with that hair, was a little too much for Hinata to handle without him just tackling Kageyama with a hug. 

And he knows that Kageyama has a relationship with touch that he was still slowly learning. 

“So,” Hinata said, putting his phone down to the side and picking up a volleyball. “You ready to set? You can just take off your jacket and tie, I managed to play in my normal clothes-”

“Why don’t we do something else?” Kageyama cut off the rest of Hinata’s sentence. And though his question seemed to pain him, he looked proud that he was able to get it out. 

“Something else…?” Hinata looked at him questioningly. “I had volleyball planned for us, and- and we both like volleyball.”

“Yes Hinata, we both like volleyball. We both like each other. So I’m sure if we do other things together we’ll like those too.” Kageyama said this in a very self-assured way. In the same way he had said that as long as he was here, Hinata would be invincible. 

Hinata had never thought about it like that, but knew that Kageyama was right. “What should we do then?” he asked curiously.

“Think first date,”Kageyama replied dryly.

Hinata yelped, unable to contain his joy. After they packed up and locked up, Hinata dragged the suited boy to his bike and they made their way to the train station where Hinata spent a lot of the journey fantasizing about how cool Kageyama would look in the cafe they were going to. 

***

Iwaizumi didn’t expect to receive a text from his former kouhai. But there was the notification on his phone. 

“Oh, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said with a slight sniff. “When were you both so close?”

“Get lost shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said, shoving the light-haired boy off him slightly, and reaching for his phone. “He’s a polite kid, and sometimes asks me for advice about volleyball and school.”

Oikawa was still pouting when he asked, “And this time?”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how to respond both to Oikawa or the text. “... It seems this time, it’s about a relationship.”

Oikawa lunged for the phone, but Iwaizumi was quick enough to shift and pin Oikawa under his weight and to the sounds of “Iwa-chan that’s no fair, you’re built like a tree.”

“Yeah, like one you wanna climb,” he said offhandley as he typed in a quick reply. _Get him something meaningful if you want to say sorry._

Kageyama scrubbed his face as he read the reply. _What was something meaningful to Hinata?_

He watched Hinata bite into a meatbun. He looked like he enjoyed it. _Would meat buns be a meaningful thing to give Hinata?_ But he always shared meat buns with Hinata. That didn’t seem meaningful.

Plus, while yes, the main reason he wanted to get something for Hinata was as a sorry for messing up the date, there was a part of him that wanted to gift Hinata with something special. Just to one up him a little bit. He had looked at his matching phone chain with this thought before re-focusing on the task at hand. 

He knew Hinata loved his tosses. But he already gave those to Hinata a lot of the time. And he knew that Hinata loved his friends, but Kageyama already spent time with his friends. And tried to befriend them in his own way. 

He had nearly reached a point where he was going to give up. He thought a jog would help him clear his head. It did more than that. It brought Kageyama to a bunch of pretty orange flowers which instantly reminded him of Hinata. He didn’t hesitate in gently pulling out a bunch from where they were quite thick and plentiful. His jog had also brought him closer to Hinata’s house, so he continued at a faster pace trying not to jostle or crush the flowers too much. 

The knock on the door brought Hinata thankfully, as Kageyama was still shy around Hinata’s mother and while Natsu really liked Kageyama (especially because he let her add accessories to his hair), he was still awkward with her. He didn’t have the same playful, easy energy that Hinata had with his little sister. 

“These are for you,” he said, thrusting the orange flowers at the matching orange haired boy. “To say sorry. Also they look like you.”

Hinata who hadn’t expected this _at all_ took the flowers automatically. “I- thanks?”

Kageyama nodded as if he was satisfied with that interaction and went to turn without saying bye. 

“Wait Kageyam-” Hinata began to call, but as Kageyama turned, he saw a bee heading straight from the flowers to Hinata’s head. Hinata started to swat the bees away from him with the flowers. However, this caused some of the petals to drop, which in turn caused Hinata to stop moving. 

Kageyama wasn’t sure that was the best thing to do because the bee would probably mistake Hinata’s head as a giant flower. So he quickly grabbed the flowers out of Hinata’s hands (against his protests), and threw them away. The bee happily trailed after the floors, now laying on the ground.

Kageyama sighed in relief, looking back at Hinata to make sure he was okay. But Hinata looked forlorn, his amber eyes downcast. Kageyama scrambled for something to say, his mouth moving before he could think properly:

“The bee is gone,” he announced, hoping the removal of danger would cheer Hinata up.

“And so are the flowers,” Hinata said with such disappointment Kageyama couldn’t help but to offer that he’d get Hinata more.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama in slight awe, and his ever-bright smile, because he hadn’t expected Kageyama to state this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. This expression had Kageyama blurting out (it seemed with Hinata he lacked his usual self-control) that he would plan their next date to make up for the flowers. Hinata shone a little bit brighter. Kageyama didn’t think it was possible at that point, feeling the need to squint at the shorter boy.

“I can’t wait!”

***

The date took a bit of planning. First there was the location (the beach), then how to get there (his mother agreed to drop them off, even though Tanaka offered out his sister to Kageyama but he remembered how that went last time, and he knew he had to be alive for his date to go to plan) and what to do (a packed picnic and a volleyball - because beach volleyball would be something new for them both). He had only told Hinata to pack his swimming shorts but nothing else because he wanted to surprise him, and couldn’t wait to see his face when he admotted that Kageyama’s date was better than his.

Everything, and Kageyama means everything, was going to plan. Because when Kageyama planned something it always worked (95.8% of the time). The weather was perfect, with the hot sun shining as bright as his date. They successfully picked up Hinata and made it to the beach where the two of them were currently eating the food that Kageyama and his mother had made in a nice spot under the sun.

“This onigiri is soo good,” Hinata said with a mouth of rice. 

“Finish your food before you speak,” Kageyama grumbled, secretly proud because he was the one who had made the riceballs. 

They had finished their food, and even though they both wanted to get straight into trying to play some volleyball, they knew they had to let their food digest. They both flopped onto the picnic blanket, under the hot sun, looking up at the few clouds there were and guessing the shapes of them.

As they were arguing over one cloud looking more like Iwazumi (Kageyama) or Akaashi (Hinata), they hadn’t realised that they were slowly gravitating to each other on the blanket, not until they were aware of their fingers brushing against each other, and their breath softly synced up.

It was in a moment of unusual quiet where Kageyama turned to look at Hinata who was looking so intently at the sky (trying to find a cloud they hadn’t yet named), and noticed a redness upon Hinata’s cheeks. At first glance, Kageyama thought Hinata was blushing because of their proximity (their arms were pressed against each other now), but then he saw a little bit of skin peeling.

“Crap,” Kageyama said, sitting up abruptly. The move startled Hinata into moving up as well so they sat face to face.

 _This was it_ , Hinata thought, obviously not knowing Kageyama was stressing about how he’d forgotten the sunscreen and now Hinata was a little burnt. _They were going to kiss like they were meant to on the first date._

Hinata looked at the dark blue eyes of the other boy, feeling a flush of excitement through him and his eyes flicked towards his lips. Kageyama’s hands came up to cup his face, and pull him gently forward. He closed his eyes waiting for those lips to come kiss him.

But it took longer than Hinata thought for Kageyama to close the gap. He felt Kageyama twist his face to the side, which Hinata thought was a weird thing to do. So he squinted through one eye to see the dark haired boy staring intently at him.

“What…?” 

“You got burnt,” Kageyama said brushing a finger over his cheek where he finally felt a slight stinging. “I’m sorry that’s my fault, I must have forgotten it when I was planning what to pack.”

Kageyama looked so dejected that Hinata pulled his hands away from his cheeks. “That’s okay! I mean- usually I get darker but I do burn and freckle with the sun. I think it's something to do with the colour of my hair- ”

“Why do I keep messing things up?” Kageyama let his hands drop, not really paying attention to what Hinata was saying. “I’m good at volleyball, I can do volleyball. But this I…” 

He trailed off, still looking at Hinata’s sunburnt cheeks. Thinking quickly, Hinata knew one definite way to cheer Kageyama up. “We can play some volleyball…?” he suggested carefully.

Kageyama nodded, physically unable to say no to a game. But the sad look hadn’t disappeared from his face. Hinata pursed his lips, disappointed that even the suggestion of a game of volleyball couldn’t cheer his date up.

They managed to only play for a few minutes before realising that beach volleyball with its sandy ground was very different to the steady floor of the court. After the fourth time Hinata slipped from trying to spike the ball, they had to call it quits. The tension from the previous situation with Kageyama had dissipated somewhat when the ball had touched their hands, but it had returned when Kageyama knew another planned element of the date hadn’t, well, gone to plan.

Hinata wasn’t sure what to do at this point. He had tried to reassure Kageyama multiple times that the sunburn wasn’t too bad and he enjoyed their attempt at beach volleyball. He had a lot to learn. Kageyama nodded, but he continued to mutter under his breath that he couldn’t believe he forgot the sun lotion. Hinata, while usually unexpectedly patient, had had enough. “Kageyama,” he yelled. “I really liked this date, because I got to spend time with you- so, so stop being such an idiot!”

Kageyama stared at him.

And continued to stare at him.

“Are we having a staring competition?” Hinata asked, eyes wide as he was trying not to blink.

Kageyama shook his head. “I just really like you,” he admitted softly and quickly.

Hinata moved with the joy that thrummed through his body, leaping on Kageyama and knocking them both into the sand. He quickly apologised and went to move away from Kageyama before the setter reassured him that it was okay. Kageyama was pressed into the soft sand with his hands hovering over Hinata’s back while the redhead had his arms wrapped around the back of Kageyama’s neck looking down at him. The sun was a little lower in the sky, the air a little cooler, and the reliable soothing ocean waves came together for the feeling of first love in the air.

“I really like you too, idiot,” Hinata said, surprising himself with how softly it came out of him. “And this was a really good date.” 

“Oh yeah,” Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Better than yours?”

“The only thing that would make this better is if we ended it the way dates should be ended.”

“And how do people do that?” Kageyama asked so innocently, because he hadn’t seen the research that Hinata had done. But his question sent a different kind of heat through the shorter boy.

“This,” he said, leaning his face towards Kageyama. He wasn’t sure who was the first to press their lips together, but in that moment he knew they both were winners.


End file.
